elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alik'r Desert
The Alik'r Desert or the Alik'r is a massive desert region located on the northern coast of Hammerfell and the south of the Iliac Bay. The Sands of the Alik'r stretch for miles and miles, buried civilizations are found deep within the desert, from the Yokudans to the Rourken Clan of Dwemer. Description Geography Myrkwasa The Myrkwasa region of the Alik'r Desert is the westernmost region found in the area and has many ruins coming from a variety of races and cultures. The roads of Myrkwasa are straight-forward, a long stretch of road and a curve leads into the city of Bergama and Morwha's Bounty. Many ruins dot the landscape such as the fallen cities of Santaki and Salas En. Both cities were built by the Elves that arrived into the Alik'r in the first era. Santaki was built by the Rourken Clan of Dwemer when they left Resdayn for Hammerfell and the Dragontail Mountains. Salas En was built by the Corelanya Clan of Altmer sometime before the Ra Gada arrived into Hammerfell after Yokuda sank into the sea. The large temple that was known as Tu'whacca's Throne was built as a burial site for Redguards to enter into the Far Shores, the afterlife for Redguards.Reverence for the Dead Hollow Wastes The Hollow Wastes can be described just by its name alone. It is a barren wasteland with nothing but sand. These endless oceans of sand give the average traveler a lack of direction; you can get easily lost in the midst of this sand. Only the strongest of Alik'r can navigate through the harsh desert with ease. Despite this, a few notable settlements inhabit the Hollow Wastes albeit towards the Iliac Bay. The capital of the Hollow Wastes is Bergama, which is located on the southern roads to Sentinel and the Myrkwasa region. The city of Lainlyn is located on the northern shores of the Hollow Wastes, and it serves as the royal harbor for the Sentinel Navy. The town of Leki's Blade is named after Makela Leki, a recognizable warrior in Redguard History that fought at the Battle of Bangkorai Pass. A giant sword statue is erected, and it was known as Leki's Blade. The town of Aswala Stables is home to the Yokudan Chargers, the greatest horse breeders in Hammerfell. These towns are not far from Lainlyn.Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1Legend of the Yokudan Chargers Tigonus The Tigonus region is the more mountainous than the other two regions; it shows since the Eastern border is mostly made of the Dragontail Mountains which divides the Alik'r Dunes from the Bangkorai Canyons. The cities of Kozanset and Satakalaam are the only established settlements found in Tigonus, but a long time ago, Tigonus was home to so many great cities that were eventually swallowed up by the desert. The Lost City of the Na-Totambu was home to the nobles of Yokuda that came into the Alik'r Desert and eventually became the Crowns, a political faction of Hammerfell. The ruins of Volenfell were once the home of the Rourken Clan of Dwemer that came into Hammerfell after being exiled from Resdayn after refusing to join the First Council. North of Satakalaam is the vast necropolis known as the Motalion Necropolis, many great warriors of the Alik'r are buried in here. Fauna Flora Government Religion History First Era Pilgrimage across the Desert; The Rourken Clan In 1E 416, the Dwemer and the Chimer of Resdayn formed an alliance together after a series of conflicts that tore the region apart. This new agreement was known as the First Council and leading the helm was Indoril Nerevar and Dumac. The First Council did not set in well with some of the clans in both races. One significant example would be the Rourken Clan of Dwarves. According to legend, the Rourken Chieftain took his prized hammer, Volendrung, and flung it to the west. Wherever it landed, would be the new home of the Rourken Clan. This area was the modern-day Kingdom of Gilane and modern-day Khefrem, Hammerfell. It was there they built their grand city of Volenfell in 1E 420, they eventually established trade with the Southern Elves in the Cape of the Blue Divide. Like many of the Dwarves, the Rourken Clan vanished out of the blue and left their cities in the harsh deadlands.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasWhat is Volendrung? Remnants of Old Yokuda; Enter the Ra Gada Even before the Rourken Clan's migration to the Sands of the West, large groups of Nedes, and large groups of Goblins have lived in Hammerfell for quite some time, as denizens of Tamriel. It is unknown whether these civilizations interacted with each but, the region would soon be populated by another group of wayfaring warriors that escape a doomed continent. This group of travelers was known as the Ra Gada, the modern-day Redguards. The Ra Gada a.k.a. The Warrior-Wave, this was an invading group of Yokudans that came from the islands of the Abecean Sea such as Herne and Stros M'Kai to take the region from the Nedic People and the Goblin People. The Goblin People, led by Warlord Thulgeg were driven out of Hammerfell and tried to escape to High Rock via the Bangkorai Pass. However, they were pushed back by the Bretons and forced into Cyrodiil. The nobles of Yokuda, stayed on the Island of Herne to wait for the Ra Gada to finish. When the Ra Gada defeated the Goblins and the Nedes, the Na-Totambu was implemented into the new Redguard Society as the government to rule.Bangkorai, Shield of High RockNotes for Redguard History The Siege of the First Orsinium Second Era The Rise of Fahara'jad & Suturah of the Withered Hand During the early years of the Interregnum, the Alik'r Desert and the Province of Hammerfell was under the rule of High King Ramzi the Distrait, a denizen of the Alik'r from the city of Kozanset. He was considered a self-served and weak-willed King who failed to save his people from the devastation known as the Knahaten Flu. The Flu originated from the city of Stormhold in Black Marsh, and it eventually spread to the port cities of Tamriel. Ramzi himself saw this disease as a punishment by Ruptga for his shoddy work as ruler. He kept to himself in Samuruik where he eventually died in isolation. According to some records, the Forebears used the paranoia in Sentinel to establish rule among the realms and they used Prince Fahara'jad of Antiphyllos to become the new ruler. Many saw Fahara'jad as usurper and not a legitimate ruler.The Royal Lineage of SentinelThe (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Black MarshThe (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell The newly appointed King Fahara'jad had gathered a new group of advisors and viziers that aided him during the early years of his rule. Many members of his court were either people of untarnished reputations or Forebears loyalist that sharply criticized Ramzi's reign prior and during the Knahaten Flu. One of these people was Suturah, a cunning and secretive man. Suturah made an assassination attempt on Fahara'jad by killing the other members of the Court and resurrecting them into the Undead. Suturah failed and fled to the Tigonus region to get away from the Sentinel Government. He was able to join the Order of the Black Worm which had a presence in Tigonus at the time. Suturah resurrected an army of Ra-Netu and marched across the Alik'r to Sentinel to take the city. Fahara'jad learned prior and utilized the Ash'abah to fight his army. Marimah of the Ash'abah intercepted the army in the southern sands of Myrkwasa and killed the man in cold blood. Suturah's exploits later inspired his three children to do the same later on in the second era.Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik’r Gathering across the Iliac; Enter the Daggerfall Covenant In 2E 542, the Kingdoms of High Rock gathered together to form a group known as the Daggerfall Covenant, with High King Emeric of Wayrest leading the helm. To further establish relations, Emeric sought to marry someone of high status. Initially, Emeric asked the hand-in-marriage of Princess Rayelle of Shornhelm, who was the daughter of King Ranser Branquette. Emeric however, decided to marry Princess Maraya in 2E 566 to establish a relationship between High Rock and Hammerfell. The marriage resulted in a civil war between Emeric's Daggerfall Covenant and the Houses of Rivenspire. The Civil War ended with Ranser's demise at the Battle of Markwasten Moor. The final battle established a bond with the Orsimer of Wrothgar and King Kurog gro-Orsinium of Orsinium. These three races came together to form the Daggerfall Covenant in their purest form. The Covenant was able to compete with the likes of the First Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact. Princess Maraya, the Jewel of Satakalaam was King Fahara'jad of Sentinel's eldest daughter. Following Maraya's marriage, Fahara'jad's second daughter, Lakana married Duke Nathaniel of Alcaire.Guide to the Daggerfall CovenantThe Fury of King Ranser Assault on Sentinel; The Withered Hand During the Interregnum in 2E 582, a group of Necromancers known as the Withered Hand began to rise from the shadows of Alik'ra and conducted terrorist attacks across the Desert. One of their first attacks was on the Sentinel Docks in northern Myrkwasa, in the city of Sentinel. The Withered Hand resurrected the Ra-Netu from the depths of the Iliac Bay to attack the City Guard on the Harbor. The Deceased body is considered a holy chalice, regardless whether it was manipulated by Necromancers. The Withered Hand used this to their advantage and used this to attack Sentinel. A mysterious traveler that was known as the Vestige arrived into the Sentinel Docks and purged the Ra-Netu from the harbor. It was revealed by Prince Azah of Antiphyllos that the Withered Hand invaded Sentinel to enter the Impervious Vault, where the Ansei Wards were kept. Before the Sentinel City Guard was able to stop them, the Withered Hand took the Ansei Wards and escaped to the three regions of the Alik'r Desert. Due to the Redguard's Religious Practice, King Fahara'jad sent the Vestige to find the Ash'abah, Nomads of the Alik'r Desert.Events in Risen from the DepthsEvents in Rise of the DeadEvents in The Impervious Vault Becoming one with the Ash'abah The Ash'abah Tribe of Redguards is a group of Pariah Nomads that live in the southern sands of Myrkwasa; they have a reputation for disrespecting the deceased and are willing to fight Ra-Netu when needed. This can give the Withered Hand a huge disadvantage because there is a fighting force that can fight the Undead, regardless of their culture. Members of the Withered Hand has poisoned the warriors of the Ash'abah to ruin their group from the inside. The Vestige arrived into their camp and helped the Warriors regain their strength. The Vestige must become one with the Ash'abah to aid the region against the Withered Hand further. With the help of Marimah, the Vestige underwent an initiation where they learned about the origins of the Ash'abah. The warrior had completed their trial and moved to Tu'whacca's Throne, where one of the leaders was seen with one of the Ansei Wards.Events in Morwha's CurseEvents in The Initiation Uwafa of the Withered Hand; Tu'whacca's Throne Uwafa of the Withered Hand was seen at the ancient temple known as Tu'whacca's Throne trying to resurrect an army of undead Yokudan warriors to destroy the Daggerfall Covenant. Uwafa sealed himself inside the Tu'whacca Sanctum, conducting his undead thralls from there. His necromancers continued to bring back died warriors from the temple and used them to drive out the acolytes residing in the temple. The Ash'abah led by Talia at-Marimah and the Vestige arrived onto the scene and rendezvous with Throne Keeper Farvad and the Ash'abah Warriors stationed there. The Vestige stormed the temple and reached the inner sanctum. Uwafa and the Vestige fought while Farvad dispelled the curse on the Temple. The Vestige and the Ash'abah were able to recover one of the Ansei Wards. News reached from Bergama that Alasan of the Withered Hand was seen among the Hollow Wastes.Events in Tu'whacca's BreathEvents in A Reckoning with Uwafa The Bergama Conspiracy; Among the Hollow Wastes According to Covenant Agents in Bergama, citizens have been disappearing from the city, and many remaining residents have been leaving the area to other settlements such as Sentinel and Kozanset. With Uwafa's demise at Tu'whacca's Throne, many Withered Hand Cells have sprung up throughout the Hollow Wastes, and reports have come in from Bergama. The Vestige traveled to the capital of the Barony to learn from Magistrate Sulma herself about the situation. She becomes in denial about the situation, however, Justice Istah had a lead and used the Vestige as an undercover agent in the Fellowship halls of the Crowns and Forebears. With enough evidence, it was revealed that Sulma made a pact with the Withered Hand to spare the city all the while giving specimens for necromancy. She was executed in Bergama Square.Events in Gone Missing Alasan of the Withered Hand; Tava's Blessing Alasan of the Withered Hand was seen in the port city of Tava's Blessing with a legion of Ra-Netu swarming the city streets. The Daggerfall Covenant and the Sentinel Guard has created a perimeter around the city gates to prevent the spread of the Withered Hand. Prince Azah and Talia at-Marimah were in charge of the ordeal and ordered the Vestige to enter the town, kill Alasan, and to retrieve the second Ansei Ward. Alasan was stationed at the Lighthouse and was using the Ansei Ward to perform a ritual. The Vestige was able to enter the lighthouse and kill Alasan by destroying the Ansei Ward. The Vestige rebuilt the Ansei Ward by using Goat Milk, Desert Winds, and Grave Dirt and returned it to Sentinel.Events in Alasan's Plot Retaking Satakalaam; The Seventh Legion Conquest During the rule of Clivia Tharn, many divisions of the Imperial Legion including the Seventh Legion have spread out across Tamriel to expand their borders. The Seventh Legion led by Septima Tharn moved across the Dragontail Mountains into the Tigonus region of the Alik'r Desert and captured Satakalaam with the help of an agent in the city. Fahara'jad's army led by General Thoda fought to retake Satakalaam. It was revealed that a Redguard Mage known as Shiri was the last leader of the Withered Hand and she had fled to the Motalion Necropolis, which is only accessible through the Western Satakalaam Gate. The Vestige infiltrated the ranks of the Seventh Legion and found the mole from within. Magnifico Khorshad was revealed to bring in the Legion to change the Alik'r through conquest. Caverns underneath the city were destroyed, and the Legion was brought to justice. The gates to the Motalion Necropolis was open. The Legion's conquest over Hammerfell would continue into Bangkorai and places such as Evermore and Hallin's Stand.Events in Imperial Incursion Shiri of the Withered Hand; Motalion Necropolis Shiri of the Withered Hand was seen in the vast necropolis of Motalion with a resurrected army of dead warriors, Mummies, and Bone Colossus. With the finally Ansei Ward, she plans to resurrect Suturah of the Withered Hand, to seek revenge on Fahara'jad and to destroy the Daggerfall Covenant. The Vestige along with Prince Azah, Talia at-Marimah, and Throne Keeper Farvad stormed the necropolis and reached the inner sanctum. Shiri resurrects Suturah as a Lich, and the Vestige defeated both of them. The Alik'r saved and Hammerfell continued to serve the Daggerfall Covenant.Events in Amputating the Hand Prince A'Tor & The Tiber Wars In 2E 854, Emperor Cuhlecain of Falkreath was assassinated by a Breton Nightblade from the Western Reach and the Seat of Sundered Kings needed a new emperor to rule over the Colovian West and the Nibenese East. Cuhlecain's prized general assumed the throne and began a conquest throughout Tamriel, his name was Tiber Septim. Tiber Septim sought to unite the provinces of Tamriel under a single banner and had already taken Skyrim and High Rock under his wing. In 2E 862, the city of Sentinel was under the control of the Crowns and their leader, High King Thassad II. Like the rest of the Crowns, Thassad believed in the old ways of Yokuda and rejected large-scale change such as the integration of the Third Empire. The Forebears on the other hand, encouraged changed and rejected the old ways. This proved to be his downfall when Thassad II was assassinated, and civil war ensued between the Crowns and the Forebears.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: HammerfellIntroduction to Redguard Baron Volag of the Forebears pursued to claim the throne of Sentinel after Thassad II's death, and they managed to take the city after a long siege. Prince A'Tor of the Crowns led the retaliation force against the Forebears and spilled Forebear blood across the Alik'r. A'Tor was stationed at the city of Port Hunding and Stros M'Kai while the Forebears were stationed in Sentinel. As the war raged on, A'Tor was able to accumulate a powerful force that eventually brought the Forebears back to the wall. Fearing the Crowns' victory, the Forebears sought aid from Tiber Septim himself and utilized the Imperial Legion to defeat the Crowns. The Legion obliterated the Crowns leading to many to retreat to Stros M'Kai or to go AWOL and to join the soon to be Imperial Province of Hammerfell. The war eventually moved to the Abecean Sea and into the Hunding Bay of Stros M'Kai. The Battle of Hunding Bay was the final battle of the civil war, and at that point, the Forebears left the Third Legion to deal with the Crowns. Prince A'Tor fought valiantly in the battle until he was assassinated by the Empire. After the war, Sentinel had to use a Provisional Government, and their leader was Provisional Governor Senecus Goddkey. After the death of Provisional Governor Amiel Richton of Stros M'Kai, a new deal created by Iszara of the Restless League and Tiber Septim firmly established a relationship with the two provinces. The treaty was known as the First Treaty of Stros M'Kai.Events in Third Era The Alik'r and its cities during the Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 399, the borders of the Alik'r Desert were undefined, and many settlements dotted the landscape or at least the general area. The city of Sentinel was located on the northwestern point of the province. Smaller settlements such as Lainlyn, Vulnim Gate, Chasetown, Riverview, Thorstad Place, and Verkarth City existed in the area. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited these settlements in their quest to recover the pieces of the Staff of Chaos to defeat Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace.Events in Conflict across the Iliac; The War of Betony The Protectorate of Betony has been sought out by many foreign nations throughout the ages. An example would be in 2E 582 when the Seamount Clan of Orsimer took the island and renamed it to Betnikh. For years, the kingdoms of Sentinel and Daggerfall have argued for ownership of the island, and in 3E 403, this age old argument reached a higher level than ever before. King Lysandus of Daggerfall used a series of doctrines, treaties, lies, and invasions to take Betony from its people. Many members of his court such as Lady Medora Direnni and Dowager Queen Nulfaga were horrified by Lysandus' heinous acts and begged him to cease the bloodbath that is the invasion. Sometime later, King Camaron of Sentinel sought to end the attacks by employing civil diplomacy with Daggerfall, but it ended with a declaration of war. The War of Betony had officially begun.Fav'te's War of Betony The War of Betony spread across the Iliac Bay, and it had involved many islands territories such as Craghold and Cybiades. Eventually, neighboring fiefdoms and baronies became involved in the matter. Lord Graddock of Reich Gradkeep became a neutral facilitator to negotiate peace between the two kingdoms. Both Lysandus and Camaron met at Castle Reich Gradkeep to discuss peace among the realms. The Treaty of Gradkeep was very promising and fair to the King of Sentinel, he was willing to give up a few rights to bring peace in the Iliac. However, the Treaty was a ruse designed by the Scribes of Daggerfall to give Betony to Daggerfall practically. The discovery led to a bloodbath dubbed the Riot in Reich Gradkeep, the war continued shortly, and Lysandus fled to the Cryngaine Fields. The Battle of Cryngaine Field raged on through the night, and eventually, smog blew across the battlefield and left the Warriors blinded in its wake. The Battle ended in Daggerfall's victory, but it left a terrible price for both sides. Lord Woodborne of Wayrest assassinated Lysandus by using a stray arrow, Prince Gothryd of Daggerfall believed Camaron to be the killer, and both fought valiantly to the death. Gothryd slew Camaron and became King of Daggerfall shortly after. Camaron's wife, Queen Akorithi took over as leader of Sentinel. Both Gothryd's Daggerfall and Akorithi's Sentinel have become bitter enemies in the following years.Lord Woodborne's Private Journal VII The Miracle of Peace; The Warp in the West With King Camaron's death at the Battle of Cryngaine Field in modern-day Anticlere, Queen Akorithi became a widow and the de facto leader of the Kingdom of Sentinel. Princess Aubk'i married King Gothryd of Daggerfall to establish a relationship between the two kingdoms and as a result, conflict across the Iliac has remained stagnant. The ghost of King Lysandus had haunted the surrounding Daggerfall kingdoms to the point it caught the attention of the Septim Empire. Uriel Septim VII sent an Agent to investigate these paranormal activities.Events in At this time, the Agent gained hold of an artifact that had the ability to control Numidium, the Brass God of Dwemeri origin and the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. Only those of royal blood and a soul gem known as the Mantella can use the Numidium. The Agent was not able to activate Numidium, so the rulers of the major Iliac kingdoms such as Akorithi, Gothryd of Daggerfall, and Gortwog gro-Nagorm of Orsinium each persuaded the Agent into giving the artifact to them. In the end, talk of civil war plagued the Iliac Bay and eventually, the great rulers of the Iliac gained control of the object at the same time. This lead to a magical phenomenon known as the Dragon Break that ended with all possible outcomes to happen while the Agent died in the unexplainable process. During the Warp in the West in 3E 403, the traditional Alik'r Desert region had been divided into small yet significant kingdoms including Sentinel, Bergama, Kozanset, Antiphyllos, and Pothago. Territory not claimed by other nations was still referred to as the Alik'r Desert, but the northern coast became multiple different regions. The city of Alik'ra was created for a central hub to the barren Alik'r Desert. When the Warp in the West ended, the Kingdom of Sentinel began to annex all of the regions in the Hammerfell Iliac including parts of the Alik'r Desert. At that point, there was only the Kingdom of Sentinel.The Warp in the West (Book) The Coup d'etat of Lainlyn; Knights of the True Horn During the Warp in the West, the Barony of Lainlyn was under the leadership of Baron Shrike. Shrike was described as a tyrannical ruler that was hated by his people, and many of his close friends were also against his practices. Shrike's brother, Lord Kain of the True Horn led the Knights of the True Horn, the Regional Knightly Order which are similar in vain to the Knights of the Flame in the Fiefdom of Alcaire. Kain gathered the Knights to form a coup d'etat against Shrike's rulership but failed in the end, and the Knights had to scatter and regroup for another attempt. Kain had unfortunately passed away shortly after the battle. Lord Jaren fled to the Colovian Highlands in Cyrodiil and constructed Battlehorn Castle, where all the remaining members gathered to wait for Kain's message. Kain and his message never arrived, this resulted in the disbandment of the Knights of the True Horn.Lord Kelvyn's Last Will and Testament The Rise of King Lhotun & the Third Political Party Sometime around the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, Queen Akorithi and Prince Arthago had passed away and left young Prince Lhotun to become the New King of Sentinel. Lhotun became incredibly invested in the political world by taking up militaristic, diplomatic, and even religious missions to keep the Crowns territories at bay and under his protection. The situation grew, even more, when Lhotun created a third political party that was separate from the Crowns and the Forebears. The Lhotunic is considered the gray area in between the two mentioned political parties, it highly respects the Yokudan Traditions all the while respecting the Imperial Way of Life. The Lhotunic group has risen contempt between the two major parties; this resulted in prominent members of the Crowns and Forebears to rebel. Queen Clavilla of Taneth tried to revoke independent guilds in the Kingdom of Sentinel because of the worship of the Redguard Pantheon but more specifically, the worship of Satakal, this failed, however.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Ayaan-si, the High Prophet of Elinhir tried to start a rebellion in the northeastern Crown Territories in places such as Craglorn and Bangkorai. With the help of the higher-ups in the Crowns, Ayaan-si was able to deploy forays in places such as the Barony of Bergama and the Dak'fron Desert. Ayaan-si's rebellion was to make the Fiefdom of Totambu independent from Sentinel. The revolution raged on across the Alik'r Desert, and the war reached the Totambu Forest were Lhotun's Army fought Ayaan-si's Army. The outcome of the war is unknown, but it was possible that the Oblivion Crisis interfered with the conflict.Events in Fourth Era The Fall of an Empire; The Great War The Hammerfell Front; Lady Arannelya's Campaign The White-Gold Concordat; The Alik'r stands Alone Locations Regions *Myrkwasa (Kingdom of Sentinel, Fiefdom of Myrkwasa, County of Santaki) *Hollow Wastes (Barony of Bergama, Barony of Lainlyn) *Tigonus (Barony of Kozanset, County of Satakalaam, Fiefdom of Tigonus) Settlements *Sentinel **Samaruik **Sentinel Docks **Wayfarer's Wharf **Impervious Vault **Sentinel Outlaws Refuge *Bergama **Hall of Judgement **Bergama Bazaar **Duneripper Downs *Kozanset **Town Hall *Lainlyn *Satakalaam *Leki's Blade *Morwha's Bounty *Rain Catcher Fields *Saltwalker Militia Camp *Aswala Stables *Wind Scour TempleThe Rise and Fall of the Blades *Lastabia *Myrkwasa City *Tigonus City *Alik'ra Ruins *Aldunz *Alezer Kotu *Ancestor's Landing *HoonDing's Watch *King's Rest *Lost City of the Na-Totambu *Motalion Necropolis *Ragnthar *Rkulftzel *Salas En *Santaki *Tu'whacca's Throne *Volenfell *Yldzuun Caves *Badwater Mine *Coldrock Diggings *Divad's Chagrin Mine *Forsaken Hearts Cave *Sandblown Mine *Shore Cave Landmarks *Abecean Sea *Aswala's Remembrance *Ash'abah Pass *Cape Shira *Dragontail Mountains *Goat's Head Oasis *Iliac Bay *Leki's Blade *Na-Totambu's Landing *Sep's Spine *Tears of the Dishonored Gallery Alik'r Desert Map.jpg|Map of the Alik'r Desert. SentinelDocks.jpg|Sentinel, the Jewel of the Alik'r. Bergama.png|Bergama, Guardian of the Hollow Wastes. Lainlyn view.png|Lainlyn, the royal harbor of Sentinel. Leki's Blade.png|Leki's Blade is a ruined statue in the center of Alik'r. Illiac Bay.jpg|The Alik'r Desert in the Iliac Bay. Alik'r Bandit.png|The Alik'r Bandit in . Alik'r Survivalist (Legends).png|Alik'r Survivalist is . Alik'r Nomads.jpg|The Alik'r Nomads roam the Desert. Trivia *The Alik'r Desert has been described as the entire desert in Hammerfell, stretching from as far as Sentinel to Hegathe and the cities of Taneth and Rihad. The overall scope of the Alik'r is unknown; it extends far beyond the region in . By game *Alik'r Desert (Daggerfall) *Alik'r Desert (Online) Appearances * * * * * de:Alik'r-Wüste es:Desierto de Alik'r ru:Алик'р Category:Regions Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Articles with Subpages